Botanical classification: Dendranthema grandiflora. 
The new Chrysanthemum variety denomination is xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improved.xe2x80x99
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improved.xe2x80x99
xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99, identified as CGC 97012, originated from a spontaneous whole plant mutation, found by Mark Boeder in a controlled testing program at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom of the variety xe2x80x98White Fijixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,066). The new variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 is a cut type of Chrysanthemum plant variety having a flat capitulum form, decorative type inflorescences and bright yellow ray florets.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98White Fijixe2x80x99 in plant habitat and growth rate. In side-by-side comparisions at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the parent cultivar xe2x80x98White Fijixe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 produces yellow flowers whereas the original cultivar xe2x80x98White Fijixe2x80x99 produces white flowers
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improved.xe2x80x99 are similar to the cultivar xe2x80x98Bright Yellow Fijixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,236) in flower type, growing rate and reaction time. However, in side-by-side comparisons at Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom, under commercial practice, plants of the new Chrysanthemum variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Bright Yellow Fijixe2x80x99 in the following characteristics.
1. The new variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 produces yellow flowers whereas the cultivar xe2x80x98Bright Yellow Fijixe2x80x99 produces slightly paler colored yellow flowers.
2. Plants of the new variety xe2x80x98Fiji Sunny Improvedxe2x80x99 have a shorter inflorescence than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Bright Yellow Fijixe2x80x99.